Jumanji (Continuum-59343921)
Jumanji, the Hougan Voodoo master Overview After sending Sergei Rustov and his group of mercenaries to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Dimitri savored his victor. While Morgan reminded him that there were many survivors and those that wouldn’t be at each others throats by morning will be looking to blame Dimitri for his part in bringing it about. That and their new ally. Dimitri wasn’t worried about that especially since their ally had taken casualties as well. While Jumanji was worried over the fact that two full score of Goya vampires were wasted in a single excursion Anakaris assured Dimitri the dead would be ready to replace his ghouls and that he would personally lead the assault against Ling-Ko. Morgan also assured him that she would lead the attack from the air. Allowing Jumanji to make off with their main objective. As they planned for their attack Dimitri was once again assaulted with a wave of compassion from Kasumi. Shrugging off Morgan’s concern he asked Raptor if she was found yet. Who replied that she was seen at Tofu’s clinic. He also informed him about Natsume’s ascension as the new Slayer. When they heard the sound of Natsume’s fight with Nabiki the Dark Pack left to see how potent Natsume was. Dimitri and his Dark Pack arrived just as the battle of the sisters was progressing once again to an entirely new level and watched it on an adjoining rooftop. As Natsume was too new at her role, too unfamiliar with her own potential to tap into more than a mere two percent of the gift that she has been bequeathed to her by the Powers they focused more of their attention on Nabiki. Dimitri was also interested to see that Donovan and Stein were there as well. After Ranma and Frank finally put and end to their fight Donovan brought everyones attention to the fact that they were there. After exchanging pleasantries they prepared for battle. Just as they were about to attack Dimitri surprised them by revealing that he and Donovan were brothers. Dimitri spread wide his arms and cape and suddenly the shadows congealed around him and suddenly those shadows took on solid dimensions and rained down on them in a shower of pain that caused the Tendo Posse to scatter. Raptor, his made his presence immediately felt by shooting out bony protrusions causing Kurumi, Mousse and Tatewaki fell prey to the attack by Anakaris who ensnared them in a web of his own making. Natsume’s worry of her loved ones almost made her fall prey to Jumanji’s Hex Disk but she was luckily stopped by Keiko. With his presence known the Hougan attacked however since he mostly focused on Natsume this allowed Keiko to get the drop on him. By this point Dimitri who had seen Ranma’s Kamasenken decided to decided to kidnap him and leave. This caused Kasumi to finally reveal that she was there and begged Dimitri not to take her brother even offering herself in his stead. Unfortunately Dimitri was too interested in gaining Ranma’s abilities so he just promised that he would come for Kasumi another time. Nabiki and Kasumi were brought out of their despair when Talbain and Frank noticed that all the all of the rest of the Dark Pact was gone as well. Except for Morgan causing Nabiki to theorize that it was because she was the only one who was still conscious. Upon arriving back at the base they began to wonder exactly why Dimitri cut the battle short just to bring Ranma with him. Jumanji was quick to point out that that Ranma was able to hold his own against Dimitri. While impressed with that Dimitri revealed that what he wanted was the secret for how Ranma took out Morgan. Biting Ranma Dimitri gained the secrets of the Senken just as Morgan returned. Morgan was shocked out of her rant about being abandoned by Dimitri excited to have someone to practice on. Dark Pack looked on with mute astonishment as Morgan turned to jello in Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri ordered them that no harm was to come to Ranma as he took Morgan off to explore the full dimensions of his new technique. All three Darkwalkers nodded in sympathy as they new it would be hours before he would stop. Outside of the room Anakaris, used his bandages to create a makeshift listening device, while providing to Jumanji and Darkwulf, a very vivid audio play of what sounded like frantic physical activity going on with great abandon. They were interrupted by a pair of Goya sent by Jeddah to inform Dimitri of their successful capture of Ling-Ko. Ignoring Anakaris’ warning about interrupted the two the Goya was instantly obliterated by Morgan upon opening the door. With the mood ruined Dimitri asked the terrified remaining Goya why he was there. Ignoring Morgan’s pleas to continue Dimitri left to sacrifice the Blood Queen. Promising the horrified Morgan that they could continue in an hour. as they headed to Jedah Dimitri asked wear Raptor was but no one had seen him in an hour. When Tendo Posse and Darkstalkers arrived Jumanji urged his minions the Zvumbre cyborgs to crush them. However upon seeing Nodoka and Julian make short work of them the Hougan priest decided to take a more direct hand in the battle. Nodoka failed to detect him when he removed a lock of her hair then after attaching it to a voodoo doll and began twisting it, causing Nodoka to spasm as some invisible force seemed to be applying crushing weight to her body. She fell to one knee holding her side and straining against the power of the evil Voodoo priest, who smiled and applied pressure to the doll's own neck, causing the Saotome Matriarch to stiffen. Nodoka struggled against the pain as Jumanji was mercilessly tortured her, leaning heavily upon her scabarded katana. Nodoka suddenly opened her eyes, and though it might have been a trick of the light, almost it seemed in Jumanji's eyes as if her hair turned briefly lavender, and all at once he felt his psychic link to her being broken. Jumanji gasped as he stared in dismay at a the foot or two of steel that protruded from his abdomen. In shocked disbelief he saw Nodoka yank the bloodied thing out of his body, and then Jumanji stared down stupidly at the blood that he was suddenly gushing, feeling the strength begin to drain from his limbs as his knees began sagging and he fell to where his shinbones hit the ground while the rest of him behaved as though his body was shutting down as the creep of death rapidly overtook him. Nodoka then revealed her left arm had been gashed by the edge of her own katana, which helped her to concentrate by the use of the pain that had not been caused by Jumanji. He was only just beginning to comprehend this when Nodoka moved her sword again decapitating him. Category:Continuum-59343921